¿Me dejarias permanecer a tu lado?
by sakura.aoi.940
Summary: Después de una pelea con Naraku, Kagome accidentalmente queda al cuidado de Sesshomaru el cual la cuida hasta que sus heridas se curen, después de que esto sucede le pide que la deje viajar con el, Sesshomaru acepta su petición, pero ¿qué pasara entre ellos dos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

_**¿Me dejarías permanecer a tu lado?**_

_Capítulo 1_

Se podía observar como un hanyou mantenía atrapadas a dos sacerdotisas con sus tentáculos, mientras tanto un joven de cabellos plata trataba, con mucha desesperación, liberar a ambas, lo cual parecía imposible pues muchos youkai protegían al hanyou que tenía por nombre Naraku.

-Vamos InuYasha no me digas que no puedes derrotar a eso débiles youkais-hablo en tono burlesco Naraku-Tengo una mejor idea te daré a escoger quien salvar pero ¡escoge con cuidado una se salvara y la otra morirá!-esto sorprendió pero a la vez preocupo a los amigos de la sacerdotisa de ropajes extraños, pues ellos sabían que el peli plata escogería a su antiguo amor.

-Escojo a….-el joven estaba muy confundido pues no quería perder a ninguna de las dos ya que ellas eran una parte muy importante de su vida. Una era el amor de su vida pero desgraciadamente hace 50 años Naraku les tendió una trampa lo cual le costó la vida a la sacerdotisa e InuYasha quedo sellado en el árbol Goshinboku por 50 años; por otro lado Kagome igual tenía un lugar especial en su corazón pues gracias a ella pudo tener amigos y también aprendió a confiar en ellos. Una difícil decisión-¡Kikyo!-grito preocupado al ver como Naraku estaba a punto de atacarla.

-Vaya InuYasha así que escogiste a Kikyo- Naraku le había tendido una trampa para que gritara el nombre de la sacerdotisa-Entonces Kagome morirá-declaro Naraku al momento que tiraba a Kagome por el risco y lanzaba a Kikyo hacia donde estaba InuYasha el cual se apresuró a atraparla-Nos volveremos a ver InuYasha-hablo Naraku el cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y desaparecía bajo una nube de miasma.

-InuYasha, Kagome ha….-empezó a decir Sango pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase pues todavía no lo aceptaba, no aceptaba que su amiga estuviera muerta simplemente no quería.

-Sé que es duro Sango pero con las heridas y la altura no creo que haya sobrevivido-el monje Miroku se mostraba calmado pero por dentro estaba destrozado pues apreciaba mucho a Kagome, gracias a esa joven había conocido a Sango a la cual amaba mucho, en verdad le debía mucho a esa joven pero ahora estaba la posibilidad de que ella estuviera muerta eso en verdad lo dejo muy intranquilo y triste-Por lo menos busquemos el cuerpo de la señorita Kagome-sugirió el monje a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Shippo no había dicho ninguna palabra en toda la conversación pues estaba destrozado, no quería creer que Kagome estuviera muerta, no podía creer que de nuevo perdió a su madre pues él la consideraba como tal.

Horas pasaban y no la podían encontrar, al anochecer buscaron refugio pues Kikyo seguía inconsciente y si les atacaba un youkai sería más difícil pelear.

.

.

En otro lugar se podía apreciar como una joven de cabellos azabaches, la cual estaba muy herida, comenzaba a despertar, se quedó observando el lugar y pronto recordó lo sucedido, peleaban con Naraku cuando de repente vio una fleca sagrada, inmediatamente supo que era de Kikyo, Naraku aprovecho que las dos estaban allí y las atrapo con sus asquerosos tentáculos, les inyecto veneno y poco a poco comenzaron a perder el conocimiento. Tenía un vago recuerdo en el cual Naraku decía _"te daré a escoger quien salvar, pero ¡escoge con cuidado una se salvara y la otra morirá!"_, ella sabía que InuYasha escogería a Kikyo y se imaginaba que por eso estaba sola en ese bosque.

_"Naraku no lograste tu cometido y pagaras muy caro por intentar asesinarme"_ esto fue lo que pensó la joven mientras se empezaba a formar una sonrisa macabra en el rostro pero se volvió a desmayar por la pérdida de sangre y la fatiga.

.

.

-Señor Sesshomaru ¿esa no es la señorita Kagome?- pregunto Rin con notoria preocupación en su voz pues el estado de la sacerdotisa era muy preocupante-¿Podría curarla?-pregunto la pequeña mientras empezaba a poner a una cara de súplica hacia el youkai de cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina el cual solo puso una cara de indiferencia y empezaba a revisar las heridas de la joven las cuales se veían que eran de gravedad.

-Jaken, busca plantas que puedan curar estas heridas y llévate a Rin contigo-ordeno el youkai fríamente a su sirviente el cual se fue de inmediato tras recibir esa orden de su amo pues él le tenía un gran miedo al peli plata.

El youkai se le quedó viendo a la miko con curiosidad pues el sentía una atracción por ella, desde que la vio por primera vez se preguntó por qué le tenía tanta lealtad al hanyou, siempre protegiéndolo, y aunque su medio hermano no se diera cuenta, cuidándolo y amándolo. Tenía curiosidad por saber que impulsaba a la humana a hacer todas esas cosas por él aparte que también le intrigaba el hecho de que llevaba una ropa muy extraña. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos empezó a observar las heridas de la chica se empezaba a preguntar cómo se las había hecho pero se imaginó que pudo haber sido culpa de un youkai o quizás de Naraku.

La sacerdotisa se empezó a despertar y rápidamente empezó a observar donde se encontraba, al percatarse de la presencia de Sesshomaru rápidamente se levantó dispuesta a irse pero al momento de realizar esta acción sintió un gran dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Descansa, estas muy herida-sonó más a una orden que sugerencia pero aun así la orgullosa miko hizo caso de sus palabras y volvió a apoyarse contra el árbol donde estaba descansando anteriormente-¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?-preguntó fríamente Sesshomaru pero aun así Kagome pudo notar una pizca de curiosidad en su voz.

-Recuerdo que estábamos peleando contra Naraku después de un rato apareció Kikyo, Naraku aprovecho que las dos estábamos juntas y nos atrapo con sus tentáculos, nos inyecto veneno y me desmalle. También tengo un vago recuerdo donde Naraku le decía a InuYasha eligiera a cuál de las dos salvar, pues una viviría y la otra moriría. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo-explicó muy calmadamente.

Jaken llegó después de un rato, y con la ayuda de la pequeña Rin, empezó a curar a Kagome la cual después de que limpiaran y curaran sus heridas se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

Estaba amaneciendo y la joven de extraños ropajes se estaba despertando y observo como todos sus acompañantes estaban dormidos excepto uno, Sesshomaru el cual aparentemente estaba dormido pero en realidad estaba vigilando con recelo a sus acompañantes, en especial a Rin y a Kagome.

Notó como la sacerdotisa se le empezaba a acercar con una cara de duda.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Puedo viajar contigo?-pregunto la pequeña miko con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Esa pregunta sorprendió de sobremanera al youkai de cabellos plata, pues nunca se imaginó que aquella humana le fuera a preguntar eso.

.

.

-¡Cómo es posible que todavía no encontremos a Kagome, no debió de haber caído muy lejos de esta zona!-exclamo desesperada la exterminadora al no hallar pistas del paradero de su amiga la cual probablemente éste muerta.

-Tranquila Sango pronto la encontraremos-trato de calmar el monje-InuYasha ¿Todavía no encuentras el olor de la señorita Kagome?-interrogó el joven al hanyou.

-Esto es muy difícil, parece como si hubiera desaparecido-contestó este.

.

.

-¿Por qué quieres viajar conmigo?-interrogó Sesshomaru a la joven de cabellos azabache.

-Simplemente no quiero seguir viajando con InuYasha, sé que él siempre me dejara como su segunda opción y ya no puedo soportarlo más, estoy consciente que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte pero quiero alejarme por un tiempo aparte que igual quiero vengarme por lo que me ha hecho Naraku, así que, ¿me dejaras viajar contigo?-interrogó de nuevo la miko.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo el youkai-pero si vienes conmigo te entrenare, no quiero tenerte de estorbo en una pelea-termino de decir Sesshomaru aunque se estaba empezando a preguntar el por qué de dejarla viajar con él quizás era porque sentía curiosidad de esa humana o podría ser que el quería ver sufrir a su medio hermano y esta era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

* * *

_**Este fic lo hice porque me reto una amiga y yo nunca me niego a un reto, ahora les quiero preguntar ¿les ha gustado el primer capitulo?**  
_


	2. Reunión

_**Disclaimer: InuYasha, asi como sus personajes, pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Reunión**_

_-Has lo que quieras-dijo el youkai-pero si vienes conmigo te entrenare, no quiero tenerte de estorbo en una pelea-termino de decir Sesshomaru aunque se estaba empezando a preguntar el por qué de dejarla viajar con él quizás era porque sentía curiosidad de esa humana o podría ser que él quería ver sufrir a su medio hermano y esta era la mejor forma de lograrlo-Mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento-esto lo dijo en un modo muy cortante y frío._

_Kagome solo asintió pues probablemente si hablaba podría hacer enojar al peli plata_

_._

_._

_Se podía apreciar como una joven miko estaba despertando y como un peli plata la llamaba diciéndole que se tenía que apurar pues él no podía estar perdiendo su tiempo con cosas tan simples._

_La azabache lo empezó a seguir y pronto los dos estaban en un espacio abierto pues era lo mejor para aprender sobre los movimientos básicos de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Empezaremos con los movimientos básicos, si no puedes aguantar si quiera un día te tendrás que ir-hablo con severidad y al vez con frialdad-¿entendiste humana?-ella simplemente asintió y el empezó a explicarle y posteriormente empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento._

_._

_._

_Claro que el gran Sesshomaru pudo terminar de entrenar a esa humana en solo dos meses._

_Ella no se rendía fácilmente y tenía bastante determinación en lograr su objetivo por otra parte Sesshomaru se interesó en la humana porque le llamaba la atención pues ella siempre tenía ese carácter tan positivo, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y en la mayoría de los casos no guardaba rencor hacia nadie esa azabache era en verdad interesante para la vista de Sesshomaru._

_._

_._

_Esto en verdad era algo inevitable. Algún día el grupo de Inuyasha se tenían que encontrar con el de Sesshomaru._

_-¡Kagome-chan!-exclamo la exterminadora-¡qué bueno que estés con vida!-termino de decir, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, ella creyó que su amiga estaba muerta y ahora la tenía frente a ella, ahora estaba muy cambiada pues sus ojos demostraban seguridad, frialdad y sobretodo… poder, ya no era la pequeña joven que siempre tenían que proteger, ahora se mostraba muy fuerte, claro que por estar tan emocionada paso por alto el detalle de que la sacerdotisa estaba acompañada por Sesshomaru._

_El hanyou al verla quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla pero reprimió sus deseos pues se dio cuenta que la azabache estaba en compañía de Sesshomaru y ese hecho más que molestarlo le causo intriga pues Kagome no tenia en mucha estima a Sesshomaru._

_-Señorita Kagome, ¿cómo es que sobrevivió?-desde que la vio el monje se preguntaba eso pero tenía más curiosidad el enterarse porque la joven viajaba con el medio hermano de InuYasha. _

_La chica al escuchar esta duda simplemente empezó a relatar todo lo sucedido, desde que la encontró Sesshomaru y la empezó a entrenar hasta que-Nos encontramos con Naraku y allí el amenazo con asesinarme pero claro que no se esperaba que yo me enfrentara contra él pues no sabía que Sesshomaru me estaba entrenando, eso lo tomo muy desprevenido y bajo la guardia momentáneamente de lo cual me aproveche y logre dejarlo con una gran herida, después de atacarlo me amenazo que me mataría la próxima vez que me viera pues yo soy un gran obstáculo en sus planes-termino de explicar muy calmadamente._

_-Kagome entonces ya puedes regresar con nosotros-hablo el peli plata menor._

_-Lo siento InuYasha pero no puedo regresar con ustedes-_

_-¿Por qué?, si es porque no te pude proteger la última vez ahora te prometo….-_

_-Agradezco tus palabras pero ambos sabemos que no las cumplirás, si Kikyo y yo estuviéramos en peligro tú la salvarías a ella, InuYasha no te guardo rencor pero mi vida no es un juego la última vez que paso esto yo casi muero-Explico Kagome muy calmadamente._

_-Pero tu vida correrá mucho más peligro si te quedas junto a él-protesto el hanyou mientras señalaba a Sesshomaru._

_-En eso te equivocas InuYasha, Sesshomaru podrá ser frío y despiadado pero cuando se trata que un aliado está en peligro el no dudaría en salvarlo, piensa las cosas fríamente y tiene la determinación para lograr su objetivo, además el me entrena tres veces por semana por lo cual yo ya no necesito la protección de alguien-A InuYasha ya se le habían acabado las excusas por esto empezó a gritar diciendo que Kagome se tenía que quedar con ellos_

_-Señorita Kagome esperamos volver a encontrarnos con usted algún día-se despidió Miroku. Después de un rato habían logrado calmar a InuYasha el cual de mala gana acepto que la azabache se fuera con el youkai._

_._

_._

_-Sabes que no los veras en mucho tiempo y aun así elegiste quedarte conmigo, ¿por qué decidiste esto?-pregunto el peli plata, pues desde hace rato esa duda estaba rondando por su cabeza._

_-No puedo confiar mucho en InuYasha pues él prefiere a Kikyo por sobre todas las cosas, no lo odio pero tampoco le tengo mucha confianza, yo sé que Miroku protegerá a Sango pues él la ama y por esto yo no puedo estar entrometiendo entre estos dos, Shippo me protegería con su vida pero yo no puedo dejar que el muera y Kirara es fiel a su dueña-al ver que Sesshomaru todavía se notaban en sus ojos que tenía varias dudas ella prosiguió a explicar sobre el grupo con el cual esta ahora-Se que tu no me protejeras completamente pero por lo menos me apoyaras, Jaken aunque no es muy poderoso daría su vida por salvar a sus peronas queridas, le he agarrado un gran afecto a Ah-Un aparte que el también protege a los que quiere, y la pequeña Rin es una persona muy querida para mi._

* * *

Despues de como tres meses sin actualizar hasta ahora doy señales de vida, aparte que el capitulo es muy corto pero tengo unas muy buenas excusas:

-Al entrar a clases los maestros nos dejaron el montón de tarea.

-La inspiracion se fue de viaje y todavia no quiere regresar completamente.

-Mis lindos y queridos maestros nos han puesto examen tras examen.

-No puedo usar la computadora mucho tiempo.

-Me envicie con un anime.

Esas son mis excusas.

**Alice K. W **no me especializo mucho en peleas,Sesshomaru simplemente le enseño como pelear y defenderse.

**ESilvana89** ahora ya no cumplo mucho las apuesta pues si se medir el peligro, antes teníamos la regla de no hacer ninguna apuesta que nos dañara físicamente o mentalmente pero ahora ellos empezaron a romper esa regla, por eso ya no cumplo con todas las apuestas.

**Princess Miele** tienes razón ese es un gran error, me molesta un poco eso pues Sesshomaru es frío y no demuestra sus sentimientos, por eso primero deben de irse conociendo poco a poco.

Les respondería a todos pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

Este capitulo no fue de mi total agrado pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, mi imaginación no anda muy bien y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me suben bastante el animo, hasta el proximo capitulo.

~Matta-ne~


End file.
